Their meeting, the one that changed everything
by Eyeshield
Summary: Unsatisfied with how little fluff there is in TOS the Gamcube version, I made this. It's LXC, a oneshot explaining the shoddy origins of their meeting.


It was a bright sunny day. A little boy with brown spiky hair we know so well is walking through his little village. Of course you know I'm talking about Lloyd Irving.

Now 7 years old, Lloyd was just bored that day, with naught to do. But that day would actually be the day that would change everything; Lloyd, Iselia and the rest of world.

He was walking around when he saw a little lonely girl with blonde hair. She seemed sad, very different from how we knew her. Of course, that is Colette Brunel.

Not one to leave another person alone like that, our hero walked up the girl and said "Hey, what's wrong?" Surprised by the sudden appearance of someone else and the subsequent question, she said "Wha-? Oh, it's nothing, thank you for asking." Obviously, considering her downhearted face, Lloyd responded "But you looked so sad. Don't you have friends?" She said yes. Our hero then responded "Want another one?" Surprised yet again, Colette nonetheless brightened up a bit. She said "OK!"

The change was amazing. Running around, playing tag or hide and seek or whatever game they had and even just sitting around, they both had fun, and Colette's sad face seemed like a forgotten memory. The now happy girl said "Thank you so much! I had so much fun!" Lloyd then responded "Hey, I had fun too, and I couldn't have done that without you. Besides, I can't leave other people like that. My dad always said so." "But still", she said "you made my day so much better!" Lloyd, a little red in his face, said "Well… you made mine better too…" Now they were both blushing. She then suddenly asked "Oh! I forgot to ask your name! Mine's Colette. Colette Brunel. What's yours?" "Lloyd", said the boy. "Lloyd Irving. Nice ta meetcha!" "Lloyd… That's a nice name… Anyway, thanks so much for the wonderful day. I hope we can play again!" "Sure! Seeya sometime!" And so they parted with smiles. Lloyd had made a great friend that day, and Colette smiled brighter than she had for months. Neither could stop thinking of the other. But then Colette felt sad again after a while.

Our hero told his dwarven father about the great day he had, and the short blacksmith seemed to beam with pride. "Son, see what ya get by making others happy? You feel it too, the warmth that you give. Keep it up, and soon you'll have a friend fer life!" "That sounds awesome!" said our young hero. And is it not?

The next day, Lloyd saw Colette again, but still with the same sad face. After noticing him, she quickly changed her expression. She still said it was nothing, but still… Despite that though, he just talked with her again. "So Lloyd, is there anything you want to do?" "Just talk, actually. You know, get to know each other." So, Colette said "Oh. Anything you want to ask? I told my parents about you and they said that your dad's a dwarf. Why is that?" "Since I wanted to, I guess I'll go first. I wasn't always from here." Getting curious, she asked "Oh? Where were you from then?" Putting on a slightly serious face, Lloyd said "I don't know. All I know is that my mom died before I got here, and my father, Dirk, adopted me and my dog, Noishe. My real father? I don't know…" "Oh… I'm so sorry…" Smiling, he said "It's OK. I have a good life. Besides, I have a good dad and good friends. I have dreams of becoming a craftsman someday like him. And… yeah, that's about it." Smiling, Colette said "That's good…" Lloyd then asked "What about you?" Colette went silent. She was thinking of what to say, then said "Well… I've lived here all my life, being raised by my parents and having friends. So, yeah, that's about it for me." "Heh, I guess we can't all have weird things happening to us that we didn't choose huh?" Again that expression, but quickly changed. She quickly said "Yeah…" Lloyd really wanted to know the truth and help her. After all, Dwarven vows specifically say to help others. After talking a bit more they parted once again, leaving so many questions in the boy's mind. Colette went home still smiling. But she later cried.

A week passed. They met and played again and again. They learned more about and got closer to each other. Lloyd told her about the horrible tomatoes, while she told him about the green peppers. He learned about her clumsiness, her love of dogs. She learned about his skills, what little he could do, though what he learned from the dwarf was already amazing. She even met Noishe after Lloyd learned about her love for dogs. She was in awe of how cute and fluffy he was, and squeezed that dog tight. Yet, Lloyd still did not know about that mysteriously sad expression she sometimes wore. He decided to just concentrate on making her happy, in hopes of making that sad lonely face disappear. Colette smiled throughout their times together with true happiness, but also with growing sadness in her heart. She sheds more and more tears every night. Lloyd has no idea that he was the cause of her happiness and sadness. He has no idea of what the consequences of their meeting are, or what fate had in store.

One day, Lloyd was about to wander Iselia again when his father asked "Lloyd, could you bring these ornaments to the temple? I'm busy so I can't go with you or deliver them myself. Have Noishe so you can ride on him and make it quick." "Nah." Lloyd responded. "I can go myself." "Well, OK then, your choice." Yet another fateful decision. If he hadn't gone there that way, he wouldn't have learned the truth. The secret Colette wanted to keep from him.

Lloyd went up the steps to the temple. He heard people talking there. He was surprised to see Colette. Lloyd just stood there as heard them. "Chosen One. Your studies will continue after a little break. Use it to rest and recuperate, understand?" Chosen One. The one who would go on a pilgrimage and save the world. That was Colette? This discovery shocked him. He knew there was something she was keeping from him, but not this big a secret. In that moment, Colette looked behind her and saw the one person who didn't know and whom she didn't want to know about her destiny. Her privilege. Her responsibility. Her curse. Knowing he was found out. Lloyd then said "U,Um! I have ornaments from Dirk the craftsman!" The priests took notice and said "Ah. So the Dirk couldn't come. Must be busy. Thank for delivering the ornaments. Now, the Chosen must study, so please be on your way." Lloyd looked at the girl. She couldn't look at him. He left wondering about the mysterious expression on her face that appeared again.

Lloyd came back looking pretty downcast. His father noticed, so he said "Lloyd? What's wrong?" The boy looked back and said "I just found out about Colette, that girl I've been playing with." Dirk was shocked. "You've been playing with Colette Brunel, the Chosen?" Confused, Lloyd asked "You knew she was?" Dirk, hand on his face, said "EVERYBODY does, Lloyd! You're the only one who doesn't!" Shocked yet again, Lloyd couldn't believe his idiocy. Why didn't she want him to hear this? Lloyd went to bed, unable to sleep.

Lloyd didn't see Colette for another 5 days. He kept going back to that spot where he first met her, but she wasn't there. But he kept going. And when he was there he waited. And then, finally, she came. So, again, they spoke.

"Hey Colette." She was hiding behind a tree, thinking he wasn't there, but hoping he was. She was right. She came out and said "Hey…" Lloyd hadn't seen her face in a while. He wanted to just talk, but he had to ask. "I was really surprised to learn that you're the Chosen. I guess I was wrong about the weird things, huh?" The expression, again. The one he wanted replaced with her smile. "I'm sorry if I was rude to you or something…" Her face got worse, almost near a cry. He had to know. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come again?" She really cried. Through tears, she said "Because, I thought you would treat me differently…" Confused, Lloyd asked "Why?" Through tears, Colette said again "Sometimes my mom, my grandmother, everyone in the village… They treat me differently! I just want to be normal… You treated me that way… I don't want that to change…"

Lloyd was stunned. He sort of felt that way sometimes, being a dwarf's son. But he knew he could never truly understand her pain. But he could do something else. He could help ease it.

"Colette." He said with a firm resolve that even she could feel. "You may be the Chosen. You may have a responsibility and a heavy burden. But…" He got even closer, held her hand and smiled "You are also Collette. That girl who is clumsy, smart who loves dogs and who is fun to play with." She felt warm. She looked up, still crying. "You are nice, kind, and really cute. You're not the Chosen. You're name is Collette. That is who you are. Why would I treat you differently for that?" he said with an even brighter smile.

She still cried. Lloyd felt depressed. Almost. Because in the next moment she smiled, looked at him and hugged him, still with tears in her eyes. She said "Thank you… Thank you SO MUCH! You are the greatest Lloyd!" Shocked, red in the face but still happy that she was back to normal, Lloyd felt satisfied that she was able to do this for her. He still didn't know what this would lead to, nor of the feelings that grew in Colette's heart. But they were both happy. Colette was happy. That was what mattered.


End file.
